JOURNAL 1 - Introduction
JOURNAL 1, JUNE 18, 20XX You know, before everything… Flipanim was a pretty nice place. I mean yeah, it had its flaws. MANY flaws. Like, many MANY fla- well maybe it wasn’t that much different than it is today as it was then after all. But nonetheless, it was still a good home. I met lots of new friends there, and it helped me meet some even closer friends too. I was pretty well known, and people really liked me. I liked them too. But all that kinda changed one day after it happened. I know I’m supposed to stay positive about this but… is it wrong that I feel a bit scared? Oh! Where are my manners? I talk about my sad story and don’t even introduce myself to whoever’s reading this? Hi! My name’s Bagels the Dog the 1st. You can call me Bagels for short. I’m a dog that’s blue, and I come from a little website/home that I call Flipanim. It was a site that was kinda like deviantart, but you made the art THERE instead of uploading it, if that makes sense. You could also animate! Hence why the word ANIM is in the title. What else is there to know about this Flipanim, you ask? Wait you don’t mind if I control what you say in my journals a bit, right? I don’t wanna offend you by forcing you to say things without your permission. Oh wait you can’t answer me cause you’re just a reader. It’s okay, I’ll just assume you said yes. But don’t hesitate to tell me to stop if you’re not okay with it though, and I will. ANYWAY! Flipanim for short btw! It was a great place one time. You got to talk to some talented artists like Angrykid, ItsMartin, Nighteye, Imanangrybird, Antrace, Iconfreak, Omeger, IdunnoifyouevenknowthesepeoplesowhyshouldIbotherexplainingthem, and all kinds of other people! Everyone was really nice to each other back then, complimenting their artwork, inspiring others, making weird inside jokes... Don’t get me wrong, it wasn’t really perfect. There were some fights that broke out from time to time, and of course the occasional jerk that make a post +18 only for it to be a troll and NOT at all porn, but even then, it was still my home. Okay, I’m getting nowhere to the context of that first part, so let me cut to the chase. So one day, I'm guessing somewhere around April, the city hosted a great big anniversary party to celebrate the creation of our home. We were expecting the creator of FA himself, FlipAnim, to make his big return and show up after being mysteriously absent from FA for a while, but he never did despite keeping a promise to be there last year. While we were celebrating the party, something.. weird happened. The servers just stopped. The entire world got darker. There were no more new posts being added to the museum, or any new animations playing at the theater, in fact, I think the city's power had shut off as well. Everything pretty most froze... Now, this kind of thing happens from time to time and it usually gets fixed in a couple of minutes. It's how our website's servers restart, or majorly update. Heh, every time things like this happened I’d always be a bit scared, but my close friends would remind me that its only temporary, and that I’d be okay. But this shutdown… it wasn’t temporary. It never ended. Our connections to our artists- well their drawn personas being an exception since they’re technically their own characters in a way- were cut. We are all just left there.. Alone. Mixed in with the fact that our only source of moderation and server stability was gone, this spelled bad news. And it spelled good. Very good. In a bad way though. ' Soon, some people started grow these white spots on their bodies- NOT CUM! CAN’T STRESS THAT ENOUGH- that had blue lines in them. They looked kind of like the Editor's creation grid, and they started to make some of us feel a bit “glitchy” in lack of a better term. I didn’t suffer any glitches too often, but I did get one white spot on my right hand. I try not to think about it often. But it was a lot worse when unlucky ones had these white spots covering their entire bodies, which a LOT of people were a victim to... Soon enough, people started spotting these frozen white statues scattered all around the wasteland. And if you touch them, it’s rumored that you might get infected too. Some of my close friends had been victims of this disaster. Fuzzy, Dolly, Pickles, and...even Jaz... ..Anyway, as the months went on, FA got worse and worse. People were being less nice and it started to look like Toonator on Tuesdays offense to any Toonator immigrants by the way.. Lots of citizens were hurt pretty bad, and even worse. Furries were hunted for food, and don’t think they could use their weird mary-sue powers out of it either. The shutdown caused a lot of people’s powers to stop working, if they had any, so everyone was equally as weak as each other, with only their survival skills to aid them. I mean, some magical ocs did get to keep at least a few of their powers, but usually trying to use them led to their death dates coming sooner than expected. I wouldn’t suggest trying to fly away if you're a winged one. It’s like a game of duck hunt out there, man. Not worth risking it. There’s also the… featured section. If you don’t know, it USED to be a gallery of art chosen by FlipAnim himself as some of the best the website had to offer. But after the shutdown, it was basically ground zero for some of the worst glitch storms. It’s the LAST place you’d want to be in the wastleland, let me tell you. But the glitch storms aren’t the only reason nobody goes there. It’s not really clear what, but some say there’s something living there. Something...hard to explain. But either way, I wouldn’t suggest going anywhere NEAR those parts if you wanna stay alive, or at the very least… sane. AAaaannd that’s pretty much where we are now. I still live in my same old trash can in the wasteland. It’s a pretty good hiding spot since, yknow, nobody expects you to live in a trashcan. You’re probably asking yourself what I’VE been up to trying to survive the server crash, and why I’ve written these journals that no one is gonna see. Well… not much to be honest. I’ve just been trying to survive like you, trying to find food, looking for people to trust, and just trying to keep my hopes up for a possible update from FlipAnim himself. As to why I’m writing these journals, eh.. I doubt anyone’s gonna read this, but it feels nice pretending there’s someone to talk to in this quiet town. Sorry this wasn’t much, but what’s there to expect? All that happens on FA nowadays is fear. There’s nothing much to be excited about when it comes to fear after all. Believe me, I’m just as scared as everyone else. But at the same time, it never hurts to have some hope right? There’s still a chance we can fix this, even if it doesn’t happen right away, or how we’d expect it. Just gotta stay epic, as my creator probably said once. Anyway, that’s all I got to say for now. Thanks for reading this, nobody! Tomorrow, I’m gonna sneak out into the wasteland and find something to keep me from being bored. Slouching inside of a trash can all day can mess up your back, y'know. How does Oscar do it...?' ''' -Love, Bagels. No I once again can NOT stress this enough homo.